Coming Back Into You're Arms
by The Wrath of Procrastination
Summary: Sequel to Broken Without You’re Touch. Syaoran DOES come back and guess what he just heard? [oneshot, SxS Syaoran’s POV]


**Coming Back into You're Arms**

**Summary: **Sequel to Broken Without You're Touch. Syaoran DOES come back and guess what he just heard? one-shot, SxS Syaoran's POV

A/N: I wanted to make a sequel to the other one so here it is! On with the mega-fluff!

mega-fluff mode

XD

…

The airport was clean and simple. I wanted to come back to her, just to even see her was one big thing already. Wan was there with my bags, says he has to come back and face the tortures of my mother. Well, for once, I felt as though I have to say no to her…to the girl that I love, I'am Li Syaoran and I' am I love… with Sakura Kinomoto.

Yes, smitten is what you might think…but I love her more than anything. I want to see her in this simple airport, waiting for me, smiling at me..

I know that's impossible. She won't come to HK…or would she?

Would **she? **

A part of me wants her to come. That part…that single part full of tissue and muscles is the part I love.

My heart.

It's been telling me the right things and, lately, I'm impressed with myself. I'm actually bearing the thought of actually _listening _to my heart. But…it's no use..

She won't come. Because I have to go **to **her.

I decided to go to Wan. We were already at HK and he went to go to the grocery store. I'm still deciding, on whether to listen to my head….

Or to follow my _heart. _

For now, it's both. I can't decide! It's like a tornado being swept away towards me.

I want her to come back to me…To see her…It's like heaven.

Then a question popped into my head. _Did she get my journal? _

I searched my bag, as I was afraid Tomoyo didn't give it to her.

It wasn't there. Phew. I wanted her to know how I felt before long. Before I would go.

I sat on the clean, shiny benches and stared at the window. It seemed almost sundown. Staring at the sun, reminds me of her brown hair and green eyes. Beautiful…. Just beautiful…

I was thinking of what Wan was doing for so long. A store that small couldn't have a long line.

But what the heck? Sitting here reminds of Japan, of her…

Still staring at the big windows, I wondered to myself what she was doing. Was she wondering about me as I'm wondering about her?

AHH! Why am I thinking like this? I know, that the feelings in my heart are beating so fast but, I-I can't go back…Not when I've come so far.

I decided to check the time. Wow. Time goes so fast. It's already 7. Where is that WAN?

I'm guessing he went shopping on 3 different stores!

Well at least, I'm given more time to think. Think about what I'm gonna do.

A started to be a scale. Using my hands, I scaled my heart and my head. Which will I follow? I've been following my head all this time so, why not the heart?

As I continued to scale, someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. To my surprise…

It was Wan and Meiling.

What were they doing for so long? I got my bags and asked Wan if he got a taxi.

He was merely smiling and gave me an envelope. It was hot so I figured that it was just new.

Meiling then gave me a hug-attack and wished me the best of luck with tears and a smile.

What did she mean?

Wan then told me to open the envelope. My heart was beating. What could it be?

I tore it open and my eyes widened. It was a ticket…

A ticket to Tomoeda!

I quickly developed a smile and looked towards the two. They were smiling and Meiling was crying. She bid me another big hug and whispered 'good luck! Tell her okay? Tell me everything!'

I was…I was finally getting my answer. For all this time, I always followed orders, orders in which I never got to say myself.

But now, I knew the right thing. My heart, my soul, my body,

Was telling me to go to her..

Stay there, Forever.

I grabbed my suitcase and thanked them. I could even see my sisters in the background wishing me good luck. My mother was there by the gate. She smiled to me and we bid our farewells.

I ran, As fast as I can. The ticket read the flight for Tomoeda was at 8:30PM. It was already 8:15! I had to hurry!

I didn't want to miss the chance I have with seeing her, being with her, I loved her and I knew that she loves me!

I checked my bags through the machine and the guards checked me.

The airplane was already there. I was going to see Sakura….Sakura Kinomoto…you are my only one…

**I Love you!**

I got on the plane and was seated, just on time. The flight was about to leave. As I looked out the window, I saw Meiling, waving goodbye and giving me a thumbs up. I returned it and looked forward, to the morning onto where I would see her face once again.

I slept throughout the trip. It was late and we arrived almost at dawn. After a nice cozy sleep, I heard a voice booming.

"_We have arrived at Tomoeda Airport. Please take off you're seatbelts and prepare your luggage. I repeat, we have arrived at Tomoeda Airport. Please take off you're seatbelts and prepare your luggage. Thank you and we hope you have a nice stay." _

I was here. In Tomoeda. And I knew. I knew that it was fate, to bring us together!

I clutched her teddy bear. There were a few tears but it was still good. As long as she made it….it was good.

I grabbed my stuff and headed to checking. I then got a taxi. To where? To the one place where my future would start.

I headed to her place. I wanted to surprise her. I checked my watch, it was already 7:30 AM. Is she still asleep? Then I'll wait, for her, I would have waited forever, because I knew she was worth the wait.

The taxi stopped. I stepped out and saw her house a few blocks away. I clutched the bear closer to my chest and gulped a big gulp.

Was she going to take me back? Well, I never was hers in the first place. So, might as well..

Ahhhh…! My heart hurts…! What shall I do when I see her? What'll I say? I'm too nervous! This is as nervous as I can get!

Oh…I'm here. Her house.

Just infront of her door. I'm checking if I could knock, but Touya might answer it, and well, you get the idea.

I decided to put my suitcases down and sat on the pavement. I would just wait for her I suppose. I looked at the bear…She worked hard on it. Obviously. I laughed and looked at the golden horizon ahead.

Did I ever deserve her?

Did I deserve this angel in disguise?

Yes. I know I did. I know that I would never hurt her. Because I love her.

Then suddenly, her window opened widely. I saw a shadow coming. Figuring it was Sakura, I jumped off the pavement and prepared but..wait….she's crying….and smiling? Weird…she's c-coming here! And she's screaming….no way…

"**SYAORAN! I LOVE YOU TOO! I KNOW YOU'LL COME BACK! I KNOW YOU WILL! BECAUSE YOU ARE SYAORAN! THE ONE I LOVE THE MOST! **

**LI SYAORAN….I LOVE YOU!"**

I was shocked…I knew it, the moment I came, I knew she was my reason,

For fighting,

For Being alive,

For Loving life,

She was it.

I knew then that I was already powerful, more powerful than I could ever expect.

Because the fact that I knew I loved her more than anything was already more powerful than Clow Reed himself.

I stood straight and looked at her, she didn't see me. But I replied, with all my heart, I meant what I was going to say….

"_I….I love you too…I love you too Sakura. I love you!_"

**Fin**

Please review! Hope that was fluffy enough! XD hehe….bye then!


End file.
